J'avance, je recules et j'avance encore
by Beautiful-Dray
Summary: Un OneShot SSHP. Il est en POV. Vraiment, j'ai pas de réusmé précis. C'est Harry qui va voir son Professeur pour lui dire quelque chose....


**Auteure:** Moi !

**Titre:** J'avance, je recules et j'avance encore... (je sais, c'est pas original)

**Rating:** PG 13 ou K+ je pense pour le site lol

**Genre:** Romance/Drame

**Pairing** : Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer:** Les persos et les lieux sont à J.K.R. seulement la petite histoire et la rédaction sont à moi. Donc je ne gagne rien en écrivant.

**Avertissement:** Homophobes, partez vite, car ceci n'est pas pour vous.

**Note de L'auteure:** Donc, c'est ma première fic avec ce couple, soyez indulgents lol ! C'est en POV(Point Of Vue) J'espère que ça vous plaira. Moi j'ai bien aimée l'écrire. C'est un OneShot. :) Donc chapitre unique.

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

**_J'avance, je recules et j'avance encore..._**

* * *

C'est bientôt la fin de l'année. Et je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage d'aller le voir. Faut dire que lui non plus ne me donne pas le courage de l'aborder.

Depuis tant d'années qu'il me hait, depuis le début et cela me fait de la peine aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Et pourtant c'est ainsi.

Ça me fait totalement chier, je ne le comprendrai jamais, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je peux aimer un tel abruti, il est tellement emmerdeur. Je sais qu'il me déteste, mais c'était pas la peine de faire ce qu'il a fait l'autre jour.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Je le hais de m'avoir fait ça. Mais je l'aime encore plus depuis cette journée. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il y a la haine d'un côté et l'amour de l'autre.

Ce que je peux le détester et l'aimer à la fois. Merde ! Rien n'a de sens dans ce que je dis. Je ne comprends plus ! Comment je fais maintenant pour savoir ce qu'il veut ?

Une minute il m'emmerde, et la suivante il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse dans le cou, ensuite il m'emmerde de nouveau et me fout dehors de chez lui.

Ce que je peux être con ! Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais. Je dois me rentrer ça entre les deux oreilles. Ce n'est qu'un putain de con et moi je l'aime comme un fou.

Arf ! J'en ai marre ! Bordel ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il pense. Je veux savoir ce qu'il veut au juste.

------------------------

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve devant sa porte. Je suis là depuis vingt minutes à observer une porte noire en gros métal. Et je ne n'ose pas y frapper. Mais je dois le faire, je dois savoir. JE VEUX SAVOIR !

Bordel ! Il faut que je cogne à cette putain de porte.

'Allez Harry t'es capable, t'es un Gryffondor, t'es courageux, donc, vas-y cogne à cette foutue porte.'

Et j'obéis à ma maudite conscience. Qui pour une fois n'a pas tord. Je dois être courageux. Déterminé et téméraire aussi.

Donc je frappe deux coups. Et j'entends ...

- Entrez. me lance une vois cinglante derrière la porte.

J'ouvre la porte lentement. Très lentement et j'entre dans la pièce que je reconnais, tout est sombre ici, mais c'est très chaleureux comme endroit.

Je le vois en me retournant vers la gauche il est assit dans un grand fauteuil derrière un bureau en chaîne massif. J'avance et me poste devant lui. Il relève la tête et me regarde froidement, j'en ai des frissons qui me parcoure toute la colonne vertébrale.

- Potter ! crache-t-il froidement. Que faites-vous ici et à cette heure ?

Son visage reste glacial, il me regarde toujours aussi froidement il ne lâche pas mon regard. Je tremble de tout mon corps. J'ai peur ! C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment. Et je ne réponds pas. Je baisse plutôt les yeux. J'ai honte, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi au juste.

- POTTER ! cette fois il crie mon nom. Vous allez répondre ?

- Euh... je... je... je... balbutiai-je maladroitement.

Mon corps tremblait toujours. Mais mon vis-à-vis ne semble pas s'en préoccuper. Je ne sais pas si je dois fuir à toute vitesse ou si je dois courir plus vite que mon ombre. Mais je reste planté là, son regard me cloue sur place, mes jambes ne veulent pas bouger.

Il se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche lentement de moi. Je voudrais fuir en ce moment, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai trop peur pour réagir. Il s'approche encore...

- Potter, murmure-t-il. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire ce que vous faites ici à cette heure de la soirée.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ces lèvres. Ce qui eu pour effet de m'hypnotiser. Mais je me ressaisit rapidement. Il venait de poser une question. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'y répondre.

- Euh... je... voulais simplement... vous dire..., je ne finis pas ma phrase.

J'en étais incapable. Il me fixa à nouveau de son regard curieux. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait savoir. Mais mes mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge.

- Alors Potter ! me dit-il d'une voix hautaine. Auriez-vous perdu votre courage de Gryffondor légendaire ?

Il avait presque craché les derniers mots. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il venait d'insulter ma personne. Je relevai la tête et planta mes émeraudes dans ses pupilles noires comme la nuit. Mon regard était furieux. Je le détestais, à un tel point ... il faisait tout pour m'emmerder. Mais je pris mon courage à deux mains.

Je lui dirais coûte que coûte. Ensuite je le laisserait tranquille pour toujours. De toute façon je partirais ensuite. Il ne me reverrait plus jamais. Il devait être content de toute façon.

Il attendait visiblement que je lui réponde. Je rassemblai ce qu'il me restait de courage et je me mis droit comme un I mon regard était déterminer et rageur en même temps. Et je lui répondit fièrement.

- Vous voulez savoir ce que je voulais vous dire ? Il hocha la tête en faisant signe que oui. Voilà ! J'étais venue pour vous dire Adieu. Je vous aimes, mais apparemment ce n'est pas votre cas. Mais je tenais à vous le dire avant de partir. Ça fait presque un an maintenant que je vous aimes. Il n'y a qu'une mince ligne entre Haine et Amour Monsieur. Maintenant je vous dis au revoir et Bonne Chance. Je vous laisse tranquille à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de vous, mais c'est comme ça. Je t'aime Séverus Rogue. Sache simplement ça. Adieu.

Sur ce je partis en courant et ferma la porte. Je ne vis jamais son visage, ni n'entendis jamais ce qu'il avait à dire ou aurait pu dire. J'étais certain qu'il me détestait. Je me réfugiais au fond des cachots.

Je me laissai tomber par terre et ramenai mes jambes sur ma poitrine, j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de mes genoux.

Je me mis a pleurer silencieusement. Quand soudain j'entendis des pas.

Quelqu'un venait dans ma direction. Mais ce n'était pas celui que j'aimais, je savais que ce n'était pas lui. C'était quelqu'un de mon âge. Il avançait lentement et j'entendais les pas se rapprocher. Je tentais de me calmer mais ma respiration était difficile, je pleurais toujours mais seule le bruit de ma respiration et les pas dans le couloir se faisaient entendre.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme normal mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je sentis quelqu'un se poster tout près de moi. La personne s'assit juste à côté. Je savais que quelqu'un était là, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur.

- Quest-ce que tu fais là Harry ? me demanda une voix que je reconnue rapidement.

C'était Draco qui était là. Nous étions devenues de bon amis depuis la fin de notre 6ième année. On avait fait la paix. Et depuis on étaient souvent ensembles. Au début les gens nous regardaient de travers, mais depuis le début de cette année nous leur avons fait comprendre que nous n'étions plus des enfants et depuis ce jour la vie avait reprit son cours normal.

Je sentais Draco me fixer. Il fallait que je lui réponde.

- Oh rien, dis-je en reniflant.

Je venais de ma trahir moi-même. Je le savais.

- Rien tu dis ? Mais pourquoi tu pleures alors ? me demanda-t-il calmement.

Je ne voulais pas le dire. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça. Je me remis à pleurer. Mais cette fois on pouvait m'entendre. Je murmurai des mots sans queue ni tête.

À ce moment je sentis deux bras m'entourer. C'était Draco qui m'avait pris dans ces bras et essayait de me consoler.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Harry, me demanda mon ami.

Non ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. J'avais peur qu'il me déteste à nouveau parce que j'étais gay ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ça. Et encore moins qui était la cause de ma tristesse. Je continuais de pleurer, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Draco me murmurait des mots réconfortants. Il me soutenait dans ma tristesse.

- Allons, dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas, me demanda à nouveau Draco. Je veux t'aider Harry, mais il faut d'abord que tu me dise ce qu'il y a. Je te promets de rester près de toi, mais bon Dieu dis-moi ce qui ne va pas pour que tu sois ainsi.

J'étais partager en ce moment. Il venait de me promettre de rester à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne me jugerait pas ? Je calmai peu à peu mes sanglots et mes larmes arrêtèrent peu à peu de couler. Je relevai la tête pour faire face à mon ami. Je voyais bien qu'il était triste pour moi.

**-** D'accord. dis-je dans un souffle. Mais promets-moi de ne pas partir.

**-** Bien sûr que je te promets de ne pas partir. me répondit Draco. Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul alors que tu es triste. Maintenant explique-moi !

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je lui racontait comment je m'étais aperçut que je préférais les hommes, ce qui en a découler. Mes histoires qui n'on jamais durer. Et enfin, je lui racontais ce qui venait de ce passer avec notre professeur de Potion. Il était surpris. Je le comprenais, ce n'était pas chose courante dans cette école. Mais tout de même. Il restait près de moi. Essayant de me réconforter comme il le pouvait.

Et moi dans tout ça ! J'aurais préféré ne plus exister. Après tout ce qui m'est arriver depuis mon enfance. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je ne l'avais jamais fais. A part à la mort de mon parrain où j'ai sauter une coche.(En bon français Péter un câble)

Mais Draco était là, même mes meilleurs amis ne s'intéressaient plus à moi ces derniers temps. Faut dire qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et depuis ils m'avaient un peu -que dis-je beaucoup- mis de côté. Je les comprends. Et je ne leur en veut pas, après tout ils ont bien le droit de vivre leur amour. Je les envie énormément.

Draco qui était toujours là me serrant vivement dans ses bras. Me releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux gris dans les miens.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas laisser parler ?

Bonne Question ! Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais enfuis. Moi j'étais sûr qu'il me détestait. Tout ce que je voulais c'était simplement lui dire avant mon départ. En fait je suis lâche. Je n'ai pas prit la peine de rester pour savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais je ne le voulais pas non plus. Disons que je ne le voulais plus quand je l'ai regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais qu'il me déteste, je m'entendis répondre. Je voulais simplement qu'il sache. Et maintenant j'ai encore plus mal qu'avant.

Draco me releva à nouveau la tête avec sa main pour que je le regarde. Il passa son pouce sur chacune de mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes qui avaient coulés

**-** Retourne le voir et écoute ce qu'il a à dire. me répondit mon ami. Écoute-le avant de te morfondre ainsi. Je veux que tu ailles le revoir avant de partir pour de bon. Si il y a un problème vient me voir, je serai toujours là pour t'aider.-

Retourner le voir ! Mais il est malade ! NON ! Pas question. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a à dire. J'ai peur ! Si tu savais combien j'ai peur en ce moment Draco.

- Non, dis-je. Je ne veux pas !

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai peur ? J'ai peur de voir la réalité en face ! J'ai peur de découvrir ce à quoi je m'attends. J'ai PEUR ! Voilà !

- J'ai peur ! lui répondis-je. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà. Si tu savais combien j'ai peur Draco.

**-** Pourquoi avoir peur ? Et non, tu ne sais pas déjà ce qu'il va dire. Tu pourrais être surpris. On ne sait jamais. Tu sais Harry, parfois on pense d'une personne qu'elle pense ceci ou cela et quand on lui demande son avis cette même personne vous répond tout autre chose. Alors, maintenant tu m'écoutes et tu devrais suivre mon conseil. Retourne le voir s'il te plait. Et demande-lui ce qu'il en pense. Ne me dis pas que tu n'est pas plus courageux que ça, tu es un Gryffondor Harry ! Et ils sont censés être courageux. Alors ! Vas-y ! Et si il y a quoi que ce soit je suis là pour toi Harry, ne l'oublies pas.

Merci de me rappeler que je devrais être courageux. Mais je n'avais plus envie de l'être. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il avait parfaitement raison. En tout point d'ailleurs. Je baissai à nouveau les yeux. J'avais un peu honte de moi-même. J'étais lâche et peureux. Un vrai Serpentard quoi !

Mais je décidai de suivre son conseil. Si ça tournait mal, Draco m'avait promit d'être là pour moi. Et sa présence est importante pour moi. Je dois avouer que depuis que nous somme amis je l'aime bien. Il est super sympa quand on le connaît un peu mieux.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion je relevais la tête à nouveau. Et je regardais mon ami. Je lui fit un sourire. Et il me le rendit.

- D'accord, dis-je. Je veux bien suivre ton conseil.

Son sourire s'agrandit aussitôt. Mais je repris rapidement la parole.

- Mais si ça tourne mal, je veux que tu sois là, car j'aurai besoin de toi.

- Bien sûr que je serai là, me répondit-il. Toujours quand tu en auras besoin.

Je lui souris à nouveau. J'étais heureux de savoir que je pouvais compter sur lui.

- Bon, maintenant tu devrais aller dormir. me dit Draco très sérieusement. Il se fait tard.

- Oui, lui répondis-je. Oui je vais aller dormir. Bonne Nuit Draco.

- Bonne Nuit Harry. je l'entendis répondre tandis qu'il retournait vers sa chambre.

Je remontai vers mon dortoir et je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**"POV de Séverus"**

J'étais assis à mon bureau tranquillement quand j'entendis toquer à ma porte.

Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Surtout à cette heure-ci !

Je dis à l'intrus d'entrer d'une voix cinglante dans l'espoir de faire peur à cette personne. Mais j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'ouvrit très lentement d'après ce que j'en entendais.

Mais je ne relevais pas la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

L'intrus avançait **à** pas lents. Mais il s'arrêta devant mon bureau. Je sentit sa présence, je sentis aussi qu'il me fixait intensément. Je relevai donc la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

POTTER !

Mais que venait-il faire ici ? Et à cette heure en plus.

C'est ce que je m'empressais de lui demander. Et lui il ne répondait pas. Ce qui me mit de très mauvaise humeur. Il était partit ailleurs je suppose. Alors je réitérais ma question. Je hurlais son nom ce qui le fit sortir de son nuage.

Il s'est contenter de balbutier une litanie de "je" ce qui eut pour effet de me rendre encore plus furieux que je ne pouvais l'être. Je me levai de mon fauteuil et m'approchai lentement de lui. Quand je fus à dix centimètres de son visage je réitérais ma question.

- Potter, murmurai-je. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire ce que vous faites ici à cette heure de la soirée.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Il semblait comme hypnotiser. Il ne bougeait pas. Mais il finit par reprendre un temps soit peu de contenance et il me répondit.

- Euh... je... voulais simplement... vous dire..., il n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase.

Il était... Comment dire ? Gêné ? Oui je pense. Mais je voulais le pousser à bout. Je voulais savoir pour quelles raisons était-il venue me déranger. Et je ne ratais pas mon coup. Je fixai un regard curieux sur lui. Et je lui dit :

- Alors Potter ! lui dis-je d'une voix hautaine. Auriez-vous perdu votre courage de Gryffondor légendaire ?

Je savais que j'avais viser juste. Ma réplique était cinglante. J'avais dis les derniers mots avec froideur. Je le vis relever la tête et planter ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens. Son regard devint soudainement furieux. Il devait bouillir de rage.

Mais il prit un moment avant de reprendre la parole. Mais il finit par parler.

- Vous voulez savoir ce que je voulais vous dire ? Je hochai la tête en faisant signe que oui. Voilà ! J'étais venue pour vous dire Adieu. Je vous aime, mais apparemment ce n'est pas votre cas. Mais je tenais à vous le dire avant de partir. Ça fait presque un an maintenant que je vous aime. Il n'y a qu'une mince ligne entre Haine et Amour Monsieur. Maintenant je vous dis au revoir et Bonne Chance. Je vous laisse tranquille à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de vous, mais c'est comme ça. Je t'aime Séverus Rogue. Sache simplement ça. Adieu.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que j'entendis la porte claquer dans un bruit sourd. Je venais de réaliser que Harry James Potter était amoureux de moi !

Je venais aussi de réaliser qu'il avait fuit avant même de me laisser le temps de réagir. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi je me sentais mal en ce moment ? Et pourquoi diable j'avais envie de le rattraper. Mais je ne le fis pas. J'étais trop orgueilleux pour faire ça. J'étais trop Serpentard !

Cette nuit-là je ne pu fermer l'œil. Trop de choses se bousculaient à l'intérieur de moi. Beaucoup de questions, auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse précise.

Et si "Adieu" voulait vraiment dire Adieu dans le sens littérale du terme. Ou simplement qu'il ne reviendrait jamais me revoir. Mon cœur se serra à nouveau à cette pensée. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas.

Ça faisait mal.

Et pourquoi j'avais mal ?

Après une nuit à retourner toutes les questions qui s'infiltraient en moi, je finis par comprendre.

Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. J'aurais aimer qu'il reste. Je voulais qu'il me dise tout ce qu'il m'avait dit dans la soirée précédente. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas aller le chercher. Non ! Si il disait vrai, il se rendrait compte de son erreur. Et c'est lui qui viendrait me voir. Après tout il ne m'avait pas laisser le temps de répondre après son discours.

Il avait fuit. Il avait été lâche. Un vrai Serpentard !

Mais si il était vraiment Gryffondor il reviendrait et il me demanderait une réponse.

Et si il ne revenait jamais ?

Après tout il m'avait dit "Adieu"

Ne plus penser à ça. Je me fais du mal pour rien. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais voiler derrière un masque pour ne pas me l'avouer plus tôt.

J'étais fatiguer, mais je n'avais nullement envie de dormir.

Je n'avais aucun cours à donner aujourd'hui. Donc je restais dans mes appartements bien tranquille.

Mais bon Dieu ! Pourquoi je n'avais rien vu plus tôt ?

J'adorais ce petit Gryffondor ! J'adorais ce petit morveux qui me tenait toujours tête. Et quand je l'ai vu hier la tête baisser je l'avais trouver adorable, mais j'étais aussi furieux puisque justement il avait baisser les yeux au sol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Harry

Je me réveillai assez tôt en ce dernier matin ! C'était ma dernière journée dans ce lieu. Après, tout serait fini. Il fallait que je sache ce que je voulais savoir la veille.

Moi qui avait fuit devant ce que je voulais savoir en allant le voir. Je n'avais pas pu supporter son ton froid et ses yeux sans expression.

Je me levai donc de mon lit pour aller prendre une douche, chose qui finirait de me réveiller. Le soleil était déjà lever dans le ciel bleu de juin. Ensuite j'essayai de coiffer ma tignasse de cheveux tant bien que mal ! Et puis au diable, mes cheveux ne veulent rien savoir.

Je descendis donc dans la salle commune où il y avait quelques élèves. Hermione et Ron étaient là dans un sofa se parlant. J'allais les rejoindre. Je m'assieds en face d'eux.

- Alors, dis-je. Ça va vous deux ?

Il se tournèrent un peu surpris que je sois là. Hermione me fit un sourire.

- Oui très bien. me dit Hermione. Et toi ça va ? de demanda-t-elle.

Hum, je n'étais pas pour leur dire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, surtout que je ne leur ai rien dit à propos de tout ça. Je ne voulais surtout pas paraître nerveux. Mais je l'étais excessivement. Ce que Hermione remarquait aussitôt.

- Tu as l'air nerveux Harry ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non ! m'exclamai-je. Non... bien sûr que tout va bien.

Quel piètre mensonge. Mais elle ne parut pas plus préoccuper. Ouf ! Je décidai de me lever. Il fallait que j'ailles voir quelqu'un avant de me jeter dans la fausse aux lion.

- Bon, dis-je. J'ai des choses à faire. Je vous revois plus tard.

- D'accord, dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils sont vraiment trop chanceux ces deux-là. Ce que j'aimerais être aussi chanceux qu'eux. Je me levai et je sortis précipitamment de la salle commune. Je me rendis dans la Grande Salle. Je me mis à chercher du regard pour trouver un blond en train de petit déjeuner. Je devais lui parler.

Je me dépêchai de prendre mon repas. Ensuite j'allais à sa table. Je mis une main sur son épaule et il se retourna pour me regarder. Je m'approchai de son oreille pour lui parler.

- Après le petit déjeuner viens me rejoindre dans Hall, je veux te dire quelque chose.

Il hocha de la tête et me fit un sourire.

- Ca tombe bien j'ai fini justement.

Super. J'étais content de savoir ça.

- Attend-moi j'arrive. me dit-il.

Quelque instants plus tard nous étions dans le Hall. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Mais une idée me traversa l'esprit soudain.

- Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dehors ? dis-je. Il fait tellement beau. Au moins profiter du beau temps.

- D'accord, me répondit mon ami avec un sourire, qui me semblait un peu triste.

Pourquoi il semblait triste ?

Ça je ne le savais pas. Mais j'avais bien l'intention de le lui demander. Nous nous promenons dans le parc le soleil du matin nous caressant la peau. Il y avait un petit vent frais. Ce que ça faisait du bien. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud ni trop froid.

Nous marchions silencieusement. Quand tout à coup Draco brisa le silence.

- Alors ? me demanda-t-il.

- Alors quoi ? répondis-je.

- Tu vas aller le voir ? me questionna-t-il.

Ces yeux restaient toujours aussi tristes. J'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le rendait ainsi. Il fallait que je lui demande ce qui n'allait pas. Il fallait aussi que je réponde à sa question.

- Oui. j'irai, dis-je dans un murmure.

- D'accord, répondit Draco, j'espère que cela se passera bien pour toi.

Mais pourquoi diable était-il triste? Je pouvais ressentir sa tristesse. C'était plus fort que moi, je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas.

- Dis-moi Draco, quest-ce qui ne va pas ? Et n'essaie pas de me dire qu'il n'y a rien, je le vois que tu ne vas pas bien.

Il restait silencieux et détourna son regard quand il me répondit.

- Juste que je suis triste. C'est rien de grave, je t'assures. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. C'est simplement que je suis triste pour rien du tout.

- Bien, dis-je. Maintenant regarde-moi et redis-le.

Je voulais m'assurer qu'il disait la vérité. Il se retourna et me répéta ce qu'il venait de dire.

- D'accord, dit-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. C'est rien de grave.

Il détourna à nouveau les yeux.

- Menteur ! m'exclamai-je. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je sais que tu mens.

Je savais que c'était un gros mensonge. Je connaissais mon ami quand même. Il fallait que je sache avant d'aller voir la personne que j'aimais. Je voulais connaître ce que Draco essayait de me cacher.

- Alors ? demandai-je. Je veux savoir Draco. Tu as été là pour moi et je veux faire pareil pour toi. Regarde-moi quand je te parle au moins.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il retourna la tête pour me regarder. Ce que je vis était stupéfiant. Draco qui pleurait. Pourquoi ? Il pleurait... je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il pleurait. Ce qui pouvait le rendre aussi triste.

- Je t'assures, Harry, tout va bien. Je pleure pour rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi j'ai dis.

- Tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiètes pour toi, mais toi tu peux le faire. Mais je veux pouvoir t'aider comme tu l'as fais pour moi. dis-je presque en le suppliant pour qu'il veuille bien me dire ce qui le tracassait.

- Non Harry, tu ne pourrais pas supporter de savoir. dit-il en murmurant tellement bas que j'ai eu du mal à entendre. Je t'assures que tu ne pourrais pas m'aider.

- Bien sûr que je pourrais t'aider, dis-je. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Je suis ton ami, et quelque soit ton problème je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux.

Je voulais l'aider, c'était le moins que je pouvais faire quand même. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas me faire face.

- J'ai dis que non tu ne peux rien faire pour moi Harry. cria-t-il presque. Maintenant je veux que tu ailles voir la personne que tu aimes et que tu sois heureux. Compris ? Tu n'as que revenir me voir et me dire que tu es heureux Harry. Alors, maintenant file, si il y a quoique ce soit, tu viens me voir aussi. Promis ?

- Promis ! lui répondis-je. De toute de façon je viendrai te voir quand j'aurai fait ce que j'aurai à faire.

Et Draco parti après ça. Je fis donc de même. Je devais aller le voir. Je devais savoir le fond de sa pensée. Je marchai vers mon destin en ce moment même. Il devait être 10h du matin. Et je m'apprêtais à aller le voir. J'étais courageux. Mais je devais savoir, je voulais savoir. Je pensais aussi à Draco, il était triste, mais il ne voulait visiblement pas en parler.

Je marchai encore un peu, je finis par arriver devant la même porte que la soirée dernière. J'hésitai à frapper. Mais je devais le faire. Je devais faire face.

Donc je cognai deux coups. Et je l'entendis répondre :

- Entrez ! cria-t-il presque d'une vois froide.

Cette fois-ci j'ouvris la porte rapidement pour la refermer aussi vite. Je me postai devant son bureau où il était encore assit. C'est à croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il avait un air fatiguer sur le visage. Des cernes sous les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi d'après ce que je voyais.

- Potter ? Encore vous !

Je le regardai curieusement. Sa voix restait toujours aussi glaciale. Mais je lui répondit.

- Oui encore moi !

- Que voulez-vous ? N'étiez-vous pas censé me laisser tranquille ? Après tout vous m'aviez dit Adieu !

Je savais ce que j'avais dit, pas besoin d'en faire mention. Mais je devais savoir ce que lui répondrait.

- Si je suis revenu, répondis-je froidement aussi froidement que lui. c'est simplement pour savoir votre réponse. Tout dépendant de ce que vous allez dire, je ferai ce que j'aurai à faire.

Après ma réponse il y eu un silence lourd dans la pièce. Il semblait réfléchir, je tremblais attendant de savoir ce que je redoutais le plus au monde. Une larme coula de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Et suivit d'une autre et plusieurs. Mais j'attendais quand même, j'aurais bien voulu fuir mais il ne le fallait pas, je devais attendre. Je le vis se lever et s'approcher de moi. Et ce qu'il fit me surpris. Il essuya mes larmes en m'embrassant sur le joues.

- Ne pleure pas, me dit-il d'une voix douce.

Ce qui me surpris encore une fois. Cette voix était tellement belle. Tellement douce. Il passa ensuite une main sur ma joue, je ne pu qu'apprécier la caresse. Ensuite il prit mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard noir dans le mien.

- Je veux que me redise ce que tu m'as dis hier. me dit-il en murmurant.

Et c'est ce que je fis, avec joie.

- Je t'aime, dis-je en lui souriant. Je t'aime et ce depuis si longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas partir loin de toi. Je t'aime Severus.

- Merci, me répondit-il. Merci, je voulais l'entendre. Parce que moi aussi je t'aime Harry. Je l'ai réaliser cette nuit même. Et merci d'être revenu.

- Mais de rien...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir, que mon professeur prit possession de mes lèvres, je répondis rapidement au baiser. S'en suivit une des nuits les plus mémorables de ma vie. Une nuit que je n'oublierai jamais.

* * *

Je su plus tard pourquoi mon ami était aussi triste et j'avoue que je n'y avais pas cru, sur le moment, il m'a apprit qu'il m'aimait ! Je dois admettre que ça m'a fait un peu de peine malgré tout, mais il m'a dit que si j'étais heureux qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et que lui aussi serait heureux tant que moi je sourirais. Et que si un jour je me retrouvais seul qu'il serait toujours là pour m'aider. J'étais content de savoir ça. Il m'as aussi dit qu'il m'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait… mais moi je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, après tout il doit vivre lui aussi.

Ensuite j'ai dis toute la vérité à mes amis. Hermione l'a assez bien prit, Ron un peu moins, mais il m'a dit que si j'étais heureux tout était pour le mieux. J'avoue que la réaction de Ron m'a étonner au plus haut point. Il était juste sous le choc de savoir de qui j'étais amoureux.

- - - -

Aujourd'hui j'ai 23 ans, et je suis toujours aussi heureux avec mon amour... et je crois bien que lui aussi est heureux. Nous avons adopter une petite fille qui a 3 ans, elle s'appelle Maëlie, elle a les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus clair presque comme le ciel. Elle rie toujours, et nous faisons tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle parle aussi beaucoup pour son jeune âge. En faite c'est une petite futur sorcière. Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Peut-être pas très grands pour le moment, mais qui seront prometteurs.

J'espère vivre ainsi longtemps, aussi longtemps que possible...

Fin.

* * *

Bon, donc ! Des commentaires ?

Surtout, ne pas taper l'auteure.

J'aime bien ces deux-là ! Ils sont mignons.

Bon, je sais que mon petit OneShot n'était pas des plus longs, mais bon, j'avais envie de le faire comme ça.

C'est quand même 15 pages sous Word à 12... alors c'est pas si mal ! lol

J'espère juste avoir réussi mon coup. C'est le premier O-S que je fais avec ces deux-là. Surtout en POV

Sinon, j'attendrai de voir si j'ai des commentaires.

En passant, désolée si il y a quelques petites fautes. Ce ne sont que des fautes que je n'aurai pas vue... lol

Beautiful-Dray


End file.
